


For You I Will

by centerscore



Category: High School Story (Video Game)
Genre: Before HSS, Hearst High
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6855613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centerscore/pseuds/centerscore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-HSS<br/>"You think I do this because I like it? Do you think I like them? Autumn, I thought you had a brain."<br/>Prompt: Autumn and Wes at Hearst High before HSS</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You I Will

Wes peers through the crack in his locker's hinge. She should be coming soon.  
As is on cue, a girl turns the corner and walks down the hallway. Her brown hair is in a braid, and she's clutching a sketchbook and two textbooks to her chest. Her head is down, as if trying to go unnoticed.  
It would be easy to call her name now. She would look up and smile at him, like she hasn’t done in all her time at Hearst. But that would only be a short term solution. There are far worse things at play here at Hearst High, and to associate with Autumn right now when he so desperately wants to would destroy that all. No, Wes is far more focused on the long term. It’s how he always manages to stay hundreds of steps ahead. In the long run, his plan would work far, far better.  
He watches her as she opens her locker. He watches as a pair of girls in cheerleading uniforms, one blonde and one with black hair, come up behind her and shove her. One of them shouts an insult at Autumn. He wants to step in, but he's not just a master at controlling other people; he has also learned to perfectly control himself. He takes a deep breath, and reminds himself of what he has planned.  
He closes his locker and prepares to initiate the plan. 

"That's my parking spot."  
An angry blonde guy stands outside of Wes's car, glaring at Wes.  
Wes internally smirks. This is where it all begins.  
"Hm," he says, unfazed.  
"Do you know who I am?" the blonde guy asks, leaning in menacingly.  
"Actually, Max Warren, I do. In fact, I think I know more about whom you are that you'd like me to. For example, I know that you were involved in a hit and run over the summer, and I know that I have photographic proof of your car fleeing the scene. I know that you used performance enhancing drugs for your last football game, and you bribed the official into keeping quiet. I know that you cheated on Kara in July with-" Wes says, smirk growing with each point, until Max cuts him off.  
"How do you know?" Max hisses, grabbing Wes's sweatshirt. Wes grabs Max's arm, and twists it quickly and expertly. Max yowls and hops back.  
"I know a lot of things, apparently. I also know that you probably don't want to antagonize me further, because I'd make a pretty good ally for you. I could tell you who threw eggs at your car in August while you were at the movie theatre with Kara. I could tell you who reported you for cheating on your last math test,” Wes says. This time, he’s the one to lean forward. It’s a power play, and Max knows it.  
But Max is no idiot. He knows he can’t win this fight. He stares at Wes for a few seconds. “Fine,” Max concedes, “Give me a second to park my car.”  
Max parks his car in the spot beside Wes, and Wes knows that he’s won the first round. 

“Is that Owen guy who’s trying out for the football team any good?” Max asks, handing Wes a hundred dollar bill. Wes smiles inwardly. This is too easy. It’s like Nate Crawford all over again. And another guy called Owen? This is just too funny.  
“Sure. Starting quarterback at his last school, which, might I add, won the state championships for 15 years in a row. He was their star player, and he’s good enough that not even your father’s influence could get rid of him. He’s probably better than you.” Wes says, pocketing the money. If anyone else had said something like that to Max, he would have been furious, but although he’d never admit it, Max is more than a little scared of Wes.  
Max nods thoughtfully. “Okay then, tell me-” Max starts, but Wes already knows what he’s about to ask.  
“He uses performance enhancing drugs. Anabolic steroids, to be exact. It got him kicked off his old school’s football team, although he managed to keep it off his record. You could initiate a random drug test, or blackmail him. Personally, I’d go with the second option, but it’s up to you,” Wes says, smiling.  
Max doesn’t know how Wes gets all his information. If he didn’t know better, he’d think Wes makes everything up. But Wes has always been right, to the extent where it’s scary.  
Max hands him another bill.  
“Thanks,” Max says, picking up his gym bag and sauntering off.  
As soon as Max leaves, Wes smirks. It’s a little too easy. He has enough information to shut Hearst down already, but he won’t yet. If he did it right now by himself, it would paint him as a sort of hero. He’d have too much attention on him. No, it would be better to bide his time. Besides, he’d already made thousands from Max, and had collected an impressive collection of favors.  
Perhaps, though, he should talk to Autumn soon. He’d managed to go almost a month without her realizing that he was at Hearst, despite having a couple classes together. However, he’d waited long enough. He’s finally going to meet Autumn again, although she won’t like the meeting. 

Autumn scans the crowded cafeteria for an empty table. She’s taken to sitting alone and sketching during lunch time.  
“Ah!” she screams, caught off guard by the foot suddenly thrust in front of her path. She trips and falls, spilling the small box of paint she’d been holding.  
She looks up to see the perpetrator. Her heart stops.  
Kara smirks at her, and tosses her long, glossy ponytail over her shoulder, foot still outstretched.  
But it’s not Kara, or her boyfriend sitting beside her that startles Autumn. Sitting beside the both of them, eyes closed and shaking slightly with silent laughter, is the last persons he’d expect to see with Max and Kara.  
“Wes…” Autumn whispers.


End file.
